The fluorescence properties of intramolecular excimer-forming probes of the type Ar-CH2-X-CH2-Ar (X equals O, CH2, NR2; Ar equals Aryl) will be examined in a variety of micellar systems under different conditions to determine how the nature of micellar interiors depends on temperature, aging time, electrolyte concentration, the type of head group and the chain length. New fluorescent probes of the type (ArCH2)2-(CH2)n-x (x equals head group) will be synthesized so that the homogeneity of micellar interiors could be determined. Other organized systems such as reversed micelles, microemulsions, vesicles and liquid crystals will also be examined using both neutral and charged probes.